The present invention relates generally to gaming systems, and in particular to computer-controlled casino dice games.
Traditional slot machine play typically involves wagering on the spin of a mechanical or video-simulated reel. No decision making is involved, other than the decision to play. No skill is involved where the outcome of such gaming is based upon chance.
The interconnection of multiple gaming machines to facilitate a gaming system with progressive jackpots is in use today. Although such wide area links involve progressive jackpots, they do not take full advantage of the potential created by the interconnection of a plurality of gaming machines. Wide area links of gaming machines typically involve traditional computer-controlled slot machines, which, although popular, do not involve a substantial skill element.
Furthermore, traditional slot machines facilitate a limited persistence of play. After any given spin, a player is likely to leave the computer-controlled slot machine, because each spin is a completed cycle rather than part of an ongoing game. A game in which each spin or turn is a part of an ongoing game would be advantageous because such a system would encourage a player to continue playing in order to complete a game in progress.
Additionally, traditional slot machine play is a solitary activity. Players compete only against the house, in an introverted process in which they interact not with each other, but only with the gaming machines. With the advent of wide area links of gaming machines, a tremendous potential exists to facilitate multiple player tournaments, in which players would not only compete for the same progressive jackpots, but actually compete against each other in real time. Such multiple player gaming would be more socially interactive, and would facilitate a fun gaming dynamic.
Also, traditional slot machines are not equipped to permit a player to take a break, and to later resume game play. If a player physically leaves an individual slot machine, that player may never revisit the specific game state which the player left behind. Because players like to take short and long term breaks for a variety of reasons, a method to allow a player to save a game state and later restore the saved game would be advantageous. Players would like to be able to take breaks of any length and later resume a saved game at the same or another physical location.
The present invention provides apparatus and method for the playing various casino games on a variation of a standard computer-controlled slot machine. One such game is designated herein by the term Check. In the game of Check, a player spins (rolls) five simulated dice to obtain certain scoring combinations during each turn. Each turn lasts from one to three spins. After the first spin, a player may end the turn or spin again. If a player spins again, the player may re-spin all of the dice, or hold any number of the dice and re-spin the others. After a maximum of three spins in this manner, the turn ends. Once a turn is over, the player must assign the result of the dice to one of a number of categories on a scorecard. If the result of the dice does not fit any of the categories, the player must assign a zero to one of the categories. Over the course of multiple turns, the player attempts to fill out the multiple predefined categories on the scorecard. The game is over when the player has filled all of the predefined categories and the resulting point values are accumulated.
The game of Check involves a substantial skill element. During the course of a game, a player must make various decisions, for example, whether to assign an existing score to a category or to roll again, which dice to roll again and which dice to hold, and to which category to assign a score. The outcome of the game and the amount of a player""s winnings or losses are directly dependent upon the decisions the player makes.
Another such game is denoted herein by the term Z Sixty Six. In the game of Z Sixty Six, a player spins (rolls) six simulated dice to obtain three, four, five, and six of a kind. A player must achieve a minimum of three of a kind in order to begin a game. Each turn of a game lasts from one to three spins. During the first spin of a turn, a player spins all six dice, attempting to achieve a resulting combination in which at least three of the dice are of the same numerical value. After the first spin of a turn, the number displayed by the largest plurality of the dice automatically becomes a target number for the current turn. The dice displaying the target number are automatically held, and if at least three dice displaying the target number have been generated, points are assigned to a score area associated with the target number.
After the first spin, the player re-spins the dice that were not held, attempting to generate more dice displaying the target number. Where more dice displaying the target number are generated, a predetermined number of points is added to the appropriate scoring category, and the additional scoring dice are held. After a maximum of three spins total, the turn ends. Over the course of multiple turns, the player attempts to fill out the multiple predefined, scoring categories. The game is over when the player has filled all of the predefined categories.
In both Check and Z Sixty Six, the player inserts coins (or utilizes credit play) for each spin (roll) of the dice, and is paid for filling the categories. Payouts are dependent upon the category filled, and the number of rolls needed to achieve the scoring dice combinations. Bonuses may be paid for successfully completing the scorecard.
Furthermore, both games directly facilitate persistence of play. Each spin is part of an ongoing game. A player is encouraged to continue playing to complete turns and games in order to maximize the resulting point values or scores accumulated on the scorecard.
The computer-controlled slot machines may be interlinked onto a local and wide-area network with other computer-controlled slot machines. This facilitates multiple player tournaments in which players compete against each other in real time, in contrast to playing xe2x80x9cagainst the house.xe2x80x9d The wide area network also facilitates the payment of progressive or other special jackpots. The wide-area link may have progressive jackpots or flat-rate jackpots, and these prizes may be paid daily, weekly, monthly, and/or yearly.
The present invention also includes a method to save and restore games in progress. A player may save a game onto a magnetic card, bar coded voucher, or other machine-readable medium. The player may later resume the saved game by inserting the machine-readable medium into any similar computer-controlled slot machine, either at the same location, or elsewhere on the wide area network. The computer-controlled slot machine is then initialized to the conditions and states determined by the saved game information from the machine-readable medium, and the player may resume the game from where previously terminated.